


[Podfic] fingers crossed

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from lotts:“This is terrible,” Travis says. “I’m feeling things, Law. I’m feelingfeelings.”





	[Podfic] fingers crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fingers crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940163) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> contains casual ableism.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b6b1db9ef21abd94e9909743993934c9/tumblr_pqzceqcHdV1vo6bj7o1_1280.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
Music used is Someone To You by Banners, both the acoustic version ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/Sm72hbk4E0c)) and studio version ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/XeLaiL9tk68))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] fingers crossed - with music

Duration: 0:12:54 

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r1gqx6w5byx7vk1/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20fingers%20crossed_music.mp3?dl=0) | 6.02 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7zrzht2en1d9nj9/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_fingers_crossed_music.m4a/file) | 6.11 mb. 

| 

### [Podfic] fingers crossed- no music

Duration: 0:10:37 

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nx8jywf4m5vmq4e/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20fingers%20crossed.mp3?dl=0) | 5.01 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/szugkgxec18aaiv/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_fingers_crossed.m4a/file) | 5.05 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> this is a slightly early gift for lotts because i finished it ahead of time and am bad at waiting! i hope you enjoy it, buddy!!! ♥️♥️
> 
> thank you to lotts for having blanket permission to record their works! thank you also to girlmarauders for helping me out once again with the music, bc this needed something poppy and i Do Not Know A Pop Song.
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> please be generous with your kudos and comments. i save every ao3 notification email i get, for pep-talks when i am low on motivation to make more podfic ♥️


End file.
